irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Vraal
"Xi'rek, Wex Vraalskrith, Praxx Crakk Irk'krill s Zav!" ~Emperor Zagraal Planet Vraal is a planet in the Binary System of Zirus Major and Minor. This planet is the homeworld of the Vraalskrith, and the capital of the Vraalskrith Confederacy. Geography The surface of Vraal used to be full of lush jungles and foliage, but when another star passed billions of years before, it was caught in the orbit of Zirus, now known as Zirus Major, and a binary system was created. The initial chaos ripped a chunk out of Vraal, killing billions and destroying the ecosystem of the planet. Vraal is now a barren wasteland with a pit of lava down to the core. Because of this, the electromagnetic field around the planet has disappeared, and the atmosphere has become incredibly thin. No species besides the Vraalskrith can live in pure Vraal atmosphere. The surface of Vraal is covered two thirds by rocky and chaotic mountain formations, composed of a strong purple-blue rock that has minor fluorescent properties, making it glow slightly when passing closely by Zirus Minor in a yearly orbit trajectory. The other third of the planet is a gaping hole into the mantle of the planet, blowing out magma into space in random, chaotic explosions. This region is completely uninhabitable, and it it a mystery how the remaining crust of the planet has not been cracked apart by the violence of the planet's core. Inhabitants The Vraalskriths are a race of insectoid beings that share a resemblance to scorpions. They use odd half machine half living vehicles, and have very much manipulated their world where they can actually use it, but they still have the need to supply their dying world, so they turn to expansionism. The Vraalskrith Confederacy is the result of their conquests, and it is a group of stars not too far from the Irken Empire. The main building material used on Vraal is made from the deep crust of their own planet. The Vraalskriths first turned to vast mining operations, but later used the debris already in orbit to obtain the strongest material possible. Things like glass are not found on Vraal, and cannot be produced there, so those materials must be imported. Government The Vraalskrith government can in no way be considered to be simple. It is an extremely unstable hierarchy led by emperors that used to fall nearly once a decade, or even more frequently. As of now, a single family has ruled for nearly five hundred years. The network of ruthless warriors that now rule Vraal have engaged in war with the Irken Empire in a quest for recourses, and a gridlock has been kept by the two groups for nearly a century. The newest ruler of Vraal, Emperor Zagraal, seems to be agitating the battlefield enough that battle may be upon the two groups quite soon. The Almighty Tallest have issued a recommendation that a fleet of defensive Ring Cutters should be present at every system where Vraalskrith ships can pass into Irken territory. This has kept the Vraalskrith back for years, but as their technology improves, danger seems more imminent. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fanon Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Enemies Category:The Vraalskrith Confederacy Category:Antagonists Category:Unconquered Races Category:Habitable Planets Category:Species